


Land of the Angels

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Adventures of Gol D. family in afterlife. Cross-posted from FF. Net





	1. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says 'danger' like an overprotective family.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, old friend?" Gol D. Roger grinned at his contemporary

"Indeed it has been, Roger." Edward Newgate, otherwise known as Whitebeard, nodded mirthfully

"It brings back memories of a better time, of better days." Roger sighed wistfully "Of days that will never return."

He shifted his gaze onto two men who stood by Newgate's side. One of whom he recognized as Thatch.

"And nice to see you again as well, Thatch." Roger's grin widened

"Likewise." Thatch greeted jovially

Even so, Roger could see the wariness in Thatch's expression, and hear the same sort of wariness in his voice. Then his gaze moved onto the third member of Newgate's little group, who was much younger than Thatch and Newgate. He felt the sudden Haki-induced drop in temperature, and felt the rise in the tension.

"Don't talk to him." Thatch hissed, pulling out a cutlass "You have no right to talk to him. Not after what you have done."

"Thatch." Newgate spoke in a warning tone

"No, Pops." Thatch's gaze darkened "Nothing you say would change my mind on this matter."

"And what exactly did I do?" Roger raised an eyebrow

"You abandoned him." Thatch said icily "You abandoned him and he had to face all the consequences of your actions. He was punished for your sins. And that's not right. It never has been."

"Thatch." a small voice uttered

"All right." Thatch exhaled "But only because of you. Still, unless he apologizes to you, I will not allow you to be near one another."

"Could we talk in private?"

"Sure." Thatch nodded "I trust you can handle this, Pops?"

"Of course I can." Whitebeard laughed "Go and don't worry."

Thatch and the younger man entered the cabin, closing the door behind them.

"Newest recruit, I take it?" Roger guessed

"You could say that." Whitebeard stroked his mustache "Neither of them will be happy I told you this, but you deserve to know. We'll discuss it in my cabin."


	2. Red, Black and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatch and Ace go for a walk. Along the way, they find a suprising company.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Thatch asked Ace "Or would you prefer to stay and watch the fight?"

"I'll go with you." Ace replied without hesitation 

Behind the two of them, Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard got into fighting stances, ready to begin.

"Good to know." Thatch nodded to himself

They walked slowly, Thatch in the front and Ace trailing behind him.

Soon, they came to a river - apparently, there were indeed rivers in the afterlife - and there was a young woman, sitting on a riverbank. She had strawberry blonde hair and a white dress. In her hand, she held a harp, strumming the strings gently. The melody she was producing was soothing. Finally, after she was done, she stood up and turned around to look at the two of them.

"So you are here." she whispered "They told me you would be here......"

She straightened up a little and her gaze was sharp, even as she blinked back tears.

"But I didn't want to believe them. I hoped that you wouldn't be here." she continued "Because if you are here, then that would mean that I've failed. That my sacrifice meant nothing. And that's the truth that I refused to accept, and a part of me still does."

She turned around and sat down onto the riverbank again.

"You don't know how much you mean to me." she said softly "How much you mean to both of us."

Slowly, Thatch and Ace walked over to her, sitting on either side of her.

"But regardless of that, I am happy that you're here with me." she concluded "That I can hold you again. You don't mind, do you?"

And Thatch felt almost surreal. Like he and the two people before him were in entirely different worlds. 

And maybe in this moment, they were. It was their world, one for a mother and child. If there was one thing Thatch could understand, it was the bond that a family had with one another..

He watched as Ace shook his head. He watched as the woman squeezed her son's hand with her left hand, while cupping his cheek with her right hand. 

And for some reason he couldn't put his finger on, Thatch felt strangely out of place.


End file.
